Till We Meet Again
by VirgoGoddess88
Summary: After defeating Naraku and the Shikon No Tama, Kagome Higurashi was transported back to her own era. Seven years has gone by, yet Inu Yasha never came. Will they be able to live together or fate forever tears them apart? *This my is first short fan fiction of my favourite anime Inu Yasha, neither do I profit from the story nor do I own any of the womderful characters. Enjoy*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is my first Inu Yasha fan fiction, so if you find any mistakes please forgive me. I hope that you will enjoy this short yet sweet fan fiction, I absolutely love Inu Yasha, it is one of my most favourite anime of all times. Even while writing this ficlet I had to control my emotions. Enjoy!**

Tonight marks seven years since Kagome Higurashi was transported back to her own era from Sengoku jidai after defeating Naraku and the end of the Shikon No Tama. From afar, Kagome hears the squeal of laughters; the faint sound of people chatting animatedly, since it was summer and many locals were enjoying the maturi. An joyous event for both young and old as they celebrated the summer maturi dressing up for the occasion; visiting the local shrines or off to the town.

The evening breeze blew across the Shinto shrine's ground where the Higorashi resides, lanterns were strung up and the mellow glow gave an auspiscious aura. Dry leaves crackling when another gust of wind blew, swirling in a lazy circle until one touches the hem of Kagome's pink kimono but she was oblivious to her surroundings as she stared at the Goshinboku Sacred Tree, memories drifting in her mind. She waited for the rest of her family as they were to visit the maturi near a local shrine. But her heart felt heavy wishing she could rejoice in this festive mood unlike the rest Kagome was emotional tired.

Her thoughts was only centered on one person, he invaded her mind and heart, ever since she came back Kagome was never stable with her emotions. Even though the years flew by in a flurry Kagome had not forgotten her friends back at the feudal era nor Inu Yasha. At first in desperate attempts, Kagome had visited the wellhouse that houses the Bone Eater's well-that used to be a portal into Sengoku jidai but nothing happened.

Kagome steps closer to the sacred tree and lifts up both hands to press her palms against the tree bark, the texture was rough against her skin; slowly shuts her eyes to relive the moment when she first saw Inu Yasha, he was caught against the tree by Kikyo's spiritual arrow and he slept for many years until Kagome arrived.

A lone tear trails down her cheek followed by another, by now she wept silently the pain of being seperated from Inu Yasha unbearable. Kagome turns on heel and races across the ground toward the wellhouse, on her feet the wooden slippers made a "clack clack" noise.

When she slid the door open, cold draft blew from inside and she shivered slightly but Kagome steps inside; carefully ventures down the stairs. leaning over the Bone Eater's well, she yell for his name over and over again. Kagome's tears dripping into the well but only darkness greeted her, she sobs aloud.

 _"Inu Yasha.."_ she whispered his name.

In the distance Kagome heard her mother calling.

With a burst of anger Kagome shrieks aloud, _"INU... YA... SHA...!"_

Kagome wept brokenly as she slid down on the side of the well, of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and Kagome glances up to gaze with a teary eyes at her mama whom sported a sympathetic expression, heartbroken to witness her daughter's suffering.

With gentleness Mama Higurashi hugs Kagome after a while the pair left the wellhouse, sliding the door close.

Unbeknownst to them, inside the wellhouse the sound birds chirping was heard and the faint smell of pristine wood fills the drafty room.

 **I know the chapter is very short but sometimes it carries out more emotions than a normally lengthy sentences. So I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back, I do not own Inu Yasha, this is just a fan fiction. In the meantime, please enjoy reading if you find any mistakes please forgive me.**

 _"INU... YA.. SHA...!"_

Her voice was carried across the wood by the sudden gust of strong wind and his dog ears perked up in the air with alert. _Ba dump ba dump_. His heart skipped a beat, a pair of golden eyes widened in surprise and wavered slightly. Breathing became difficult for Inu Yasha as he stood up in haste, he tracked his sharp gaze along the quiet wood but not a sign of her.

 _Kagome..._

Just then, his gaze was honed in the direction that leads to the well which connects to Kagome's world. Every three days later, Inu Yasha would diligently visit the well and return home with a heavy heart, missing her with his every being. Now that he heard her faint voice Inu Yasha was slightly afraid to hope not wanting disappointment crushing his heart.

Many years had gone by but Inu Yasha was certain that one day.. _one_ of these days Kagome would race along this wood and straight into his arms. Perhaps the day had finally arrived, hope flared in Inu Yasha before he could scurry away, he heard someone approaching.

"Inu Yasha, what is the matter?" Miroku asked his half demon friend.

"Miroku, I heard her voice." Inu Yasha turned his head to stare at him with such intensity, "I heard Kagome's voice, she called out my name."

Miroku's expression changed from puzzle to instant sympathy, Inu Yasha saw his friend's expression and felt irritation. Ignoring the priest, Inu Yasha with his demon ability rushes for the well leaving behind a startled Miroku, quickly gaining speed as Inu Yasha jumps from one tree to another.

"J-joto mate! Inu Yasha! oi!" Miroku tags along already out of breath.

"Are you planning to leave us behind, otto san?"

Miroku paused with his one leg up poised in a running position, a sweat appeared on the back of his back and whipped around to look at his daughters with a guilty smile.

"I'm telling okka san," said one of his twin with her arms crossed in front of her chest resembling so much like her mama.

Miroku laughs nervously as he frantically waves both of his hands in front of him.

"N-not your okka san, sumeimasi!"

Miroku left for home with both his daughters tagging along, he sighed depressively while his mind was in turmoil for Inu Yasha. He had never seen the arrogant looking, most fearsome demon in such a sad state. Miroku could only pray for the couple.

Inu Yasha landed on his feet in front of the well that was shrouded with thick branches, covering the entrance. He quickly rips them apart until no obstacle stood against him and Kagome, with cautious steps Inu Yasha leans over to peer inside and gasped aloud. Soon, he was grinning with joy and without a backward glance Inu Yasha jumps in.

Once again, Inu Yasha lands on his feet but in a different era. Adrenaline rushing in his system he quickly skips over the stairs and stealthily slids the door open gazing out with one eye.

" _Kagome.._ " he whispers in awe.

His Kagome stood with her back facing him, staring at the Goshinboku tree whilst the rest of the Higurashi clan crowded around her, he silently listens to them.

"Sota kun, here take this lucky charm with you. If someone sees them we can sell it with a good price." Said the older Higurashi.

"B-but Jii san, this is so fake! and we aren't supposed to do that. There are other stalls selling a much better lucky charm." Commented Sota kun.

"Oi! this is the real deal, if you wish upon this charm your prayers will definitely be answered," Jii san scolded his grandson and now focuses his attention on his granddaughter. "Here, you take this too, Kagome chan. Just say your wish and it will be answered."

"Neh neh jii san, let's leave Kagome chan alone..." Mama Higurashi pleaded but her expression suddenly turned pale when she happened to glance at the wellhouse.

Sota became perplexed with his mother's change of countenance and swivelled around only to gawked but he quickly recovered his stupor; with joyous shout, Sota waved his hand excitedly.

"Inu Yasha!"

Jii san sported a smirk and glances at the charm, chuckling victoriously.

Inu Yasha saw at how Kagome quickly turns around and stares at him with shock radiating from her. One hand lifted to her gaping mouth while the other presses against her chest. Inu Yasha could only stare at her, in these past years she too had changed and now she was a beautiful young woman with soft curves covered up in a pale pink kimono, little butterflies decorated on the lower hem. Her big brown eyes gazing up at Inu Yasha with adoration, he was speechless until he heard quiet sniggers from the side.

"Kagome," his voice loud and clear.

With slow and precise steps Inu Yasha walks closer but halts a few metres away from her, he lifted both his arms and spreads them wide for Kagome, she took the cue and falls in them. Her cries were muffled in his chest, as he gathers her tightly inhaling her familiar scent. Inu Yasha was careful of Kagome's intricate bun as he presses his face in her hair uncaring if the other Higurashi were staring at their public affection.

"Where have you been, Kagome? I missed you" he whispers.

"I-I missed y-you too, Inu Yasha," Kagome choked on her tears.

"See Sota kun? my charms work better than anyone else's, Kagome chan's wishes has come true." Jii san bragged to a disbelieving Sota.

"Eeeh? amazing!" Sota hurried over to grab one of the key chain for himself.

Inu Yasha glances over at Mama Higurashi silently asking for her approval, while the woman had tears streaming down her face she nodded with a huge grin.

"Please, take care of my precious daughter, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha nodded back and peers down at Kagome waiting for answer; without uttering any word, she entwines her fingers with his.

All of them finally gathered around at the Bone Eater's well saying their heart wrenching final farewell including their neko, Buyo. Inu Yasha gently lifted Kagome up in his arm their gazes were only for one another when Inu Yasha disappears into the well back to Sengoku jidai.

 **Thank you for taking your time and reading my first fan fiction of Inu Yasha, any mistakes found please forgive me! continue reading because the next chapter is the final.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back, my readers! I hope you are enjoying my story so far and I do not own Inu Yasha and the rest, this only my fan fiction of the manga/anime that I absolutely love. Team InuKag forever! If mistakes are found, please forgive me. Enjoy!**

Kagome lifts her head up from Inu Yasha's broad chest, inhaling the familiar scent of the forest while sunlight streamed down reflecting their mood. She peers up shyly, still awe at how much Inu Yasha had changed, looking more handsome than before his piercing golden eyes gazing down with love and Kagome realized how tall he had grown; felt his lean muscles bunching when he carefully places her on the ground.

"Kagome.." he said her name with longing as he came closer.

Just as the couple were about to kiss they were interrupted by someone, Kagome glances up and laughs with joy.

" _Inu Yasha! Kagome chan!_ " Sango squealed.

"Oi Miroku, what's this?" Inu Yasha questioned with irritation.

"Sango wanted to be here after I told her about what you said," he shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome realizes a pair of twins clinging onto Miroku's robe, shyly staring at Kagome with curiosity and beside Sango chan stood a boy whom had a wide grin.

Kagome felt Inu Yasha's finger gently cupping her chin and soon, his lips touches hers softly. Miroku quickly slaps both his hands over the twins eyes while Sango blushed prettily but she too was grinning, swiping at her tears when she accidentally collided her teary gaze with her husband's, the latter waggling his brows suggestively resulting in Sango blushing a deeper shade of red.

" _... Kagome! Kagome!.. She's really here!_ "

From above she heard ecstatic voices and saw Shippo riding Kirara with Kohaku, they were waving their hands with enthusiasm.

Kagome reciprocated them and other voices joined them, Kagome looked beyond the woods and spotted oba san hurrying over with Rin behind them at much slower pace, Sesshomaru sama with his obedient servant Jaken but more surprising was Kagura ambling beside the demon.

Kagome waved at her brother-in-law only to receive a fierce looking glare but Kagura smiled while she held onto Sesshomaru sama's hand.

"Inu Yasha?" her voice dripping like honey.

Inu Yasha peers down at Kagome an unholy chill crept up his spine.

" . ."

Inu Yasha sat on the ground with such ferocity that both his legs were up in the air and his face was planted in the dirt.

" _K-Kago... me..._ " he stuttered.

The feeling of joy bursting in Kagome, she was finally back to where she truly belonged. Close to her friends their bonds were strong like a real family, memories of their journey together drifted in her mind, bittersweet memories..

She was finally home...

Home... Inu Yasha... her beloved half demon.

****The End****

 **I hope that you enjoyed my Inu Yasha fan fiction, writing this story almost had me weeping. Please forgive me if you found any mistakes and my next project is based on my another favourite anime Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. It will be about my anime man crush, Nagakura Shinpachi *squeals out loud* and my oc, Saotome Miyuki. Bye!**


End file.
